


Relationships: Castiel

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships: Castiel

Whistling along to ‘American Pie’ which was playing on the radio, you put down the knife you’d been using to cut the onion and cupped the purple slices in your hands to drop into the sizzling pan. You were left with the task of making tea in the bunker for the boys (it was a Thursday so it was your turn) and you were making  fajitas- because they were Sam’s favourite and Cas had never tried them before.

Suddenly, you felt warm arms encircle your waist and you gasped, spinning around to see Castiel grinning down at you.

Sighing, you rolled your eyes at his newly-discovered sentiment, and scolded him, “Don’t do that! You’ll give someone a heart attack. And that someone will more than likely be me!”

But that just seemed to elate him more as he leaned down and stole a kiss from your lips. Coming back up, he frowned and asked, “What is that?”- referring to the presumably  _incredible_ taste of your mouth.

With a smirk, you spun out of his grip to produce a packet of strawberries from the cupboard behind you. Castiel frowned again- it was positively endearing- and looked back at you from under his lashes.

You rolled your eyes at him again and shoved one into his mouth, informing him, “Its a strawberry, dumbass, you eat it and it tastes good.”

Chewing apprehensively, the angel took a long while before he finally swallowed, a smile spreading across his face steadily. “That is delicious!” he exclaimed.

Grinning, you plucked another one out of the packet and wiggled back into your angel’s arms. “I know!” you agreed, a teasing smile twitching at your lips. “And the best thing about them?” you added, reaching up and tracing the tip of the fruit across the seam of his lips, “They have got to be the  _sexiest_ fruit for the bedroom.”

Castiel’s tongue flicked out to catch a brief taste of the strawberry before you snatched it away and replaced it with your own lips, pressing them against Cas’ and smiling into his mouth when he moaned in longing.

“I love you, Y/N,” Cas mumbled to you, linking his arms around your waist.

“I love you too, Angel,” you replied, breaking away from him, smiling. “Now, scoot off because I have a dinner to prepare and you’re too distracting.”

He chuckled as he dutifully ducked out of the kitchen, but not before you smacked him fondly on the butt. You smiled affectionately as you watched him join Sam and Dean on the couch in the living room where they were watching Indiana Jones.

Reluctantly, you decided to leave the vegetables to simmer in favour of leaping down the short staircase and diving onto Cas’ lap, perching your legs on Sam and your feet on Dean. They grumbled briefly before Indi jumped over some kind of deep canyon and they were transfixed again.

Less interested in the film, you leaned back and caught your angel’s lips in a kiss and murmured contently, “My angel and my boys. My family.”

The returning smile he gave you could light up New York on a cold night, and it certainly warmed your heart about ten-fold.


End file.
